Broken
by myfaberryheart
Summary: " Yes they would Rachel, you're smart, funny, talented…you have a great personality….how could anyone not love you?" Terrible with summaries please R&R FABERRY


Pairing: Rachel/Quinn  
Rated T: For Quinn's mouth and some mild Finchel abuse. So if you like Finchel, don't read because I made him an asshole.  
Summary: Takes place after 3x18, Rachel is still coping with her NYADA audition, after another bad day at school, Quinn finds Rachel crying in the bathroom and one thing leads to another, leaving both girls to evaluate their feelings for each other  
Credit to Miranda, Christina and Elle For helping me when I got stuck and for giving me their input as I was writing this, and for making me finish it when I wanted to stop. Thank you for all your support. I love you guys 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... or Rachel would be with Quinn and not Finn...  
That is all.

Two days ago, Rachel Berry had choked on one of the most important auditions of her life. An audition that would essentially decide her future. The audition for NYADA. She had stepped out on stage, confident and poised. It only lasted for a moment though. She choked, forgetting the words to the song she had been singing since she was four. She tried to make sense of it all, she replayed her audition over and over in her head, it kept her up at night, and Rachel was sure she hadn't slept at all since her audition. She was physically and emotionally tired, Rachel wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her breaking point was definitely near.

When she walked into school on the third day, she kept her head down and went straight to her locker, trying to avoid anyone and everyone. Rachel didn't want to talk about it anymore, it was her own fault. Carmen had given her two chances, and she screwed them both up. If anyone was to blame it was herself. Or so that's what she thought, so when Finn spotted Rachel and tried to take her in his arms Rachel shrugged him off and slammed her locker shut, shaking her head.

"Please don't Finn, I've told you I don't want to discuss this with you or anyone else... Not right now..." she said, holding back the tears in her eyes. "It's my own fault, I had my chance, and I ruined it. There is nothing left to discuss."

Finn grabbed her by the arm. "Rachel you've avoided me for two days, I'm your fiancée. We're supposed to work through this together."

Rachel winced when Finn grabbed her arm and tried to pull away from him. "Finn, stop. You're hurting me," she whined a little when the grip on her arm tightened.

Finn ignored her, like always. "All you have talked about is this stupid NYADA audition for the past month. That's all you've cared about. You blew it. It's over. So let's go to California like I wanted to."

Rachel felt the tears fall down her face, and she shook her head using all her weight to shove Finn away from her. "Because this was MY dream Finn. You're supposed to be supporting me, but all you have done since the audition is yelling at me, and try to force me to do what YOU want to do. I don't think this is working Finn… I'm sorry." Rachel turned and hurried away from him.

She wouldn't go to Glee today, Rachel wasn't sure if she could handle the stares, or the reassuring that it wasn't her fault and Carmen was just a bitch and it was nothing that she did… That she did her best, when in reality, it was everything she did. SHE was the one that choked, the blame was on her nobody else.

So instead, Rachel walked into the girls' bathroom and sat her bag down on the floor, finally letting the tears fall down her face as she slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. She sobbed lightly closing her eyes putting her head in her hands. She'd been crying so hard she didn't hear Quinn come into the bathroom.

"Hey. I just saw what happened with Finn are you-" before Quinn could finish her sentence her eyes fell upon the girl in the corner crying her eyes out. Quinn locked the door and tossed her bag down walking over to Rachel kneel down in front of her, unsure of what to do. She placed her hand on Rachel's leg, as soon as she did, Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" she said sniffling a little quickly wiping her eyes.

Quinn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I saw your fight with Finn, you were really upset, so I followed you to make sure you were alright..."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes again." I'm fine Quinn; I'd like to be alone right now if you don't mind."

Quinn sighed and stayed in front of her. "It looks to me like you need a friend right now Rachel…I'm not going anywhere…I know your still upset about your NYADA audition Rachel –"

"I don't want to talk about that Quinn." She said keeping her eyes on the floor.  
Quinn sighed and tried again." Rachel, it was ONE audition out of the thousands you are going to have, you haven't eaten in days...I'm worried about you…"

Rachel had enough; she stood up and looked at Quinn." JUST STOP!" she yelled." I'm tired of talking about my NYADA audition, It's MY fault I choked it's MY fault I'm not going to get in and go to New York, I wish everyone would stop talking about it and leave me alone!" she said turning around and picking up her backpack.

Quinn was taken aback at Rachel's reaction, but as stubborn as Quinn was, she wasn't letting it go. She reached down and grabbed Rachel's hand before she could get to the door, "Rachel stop it! It wasn't your fault…sometimes things happen and they are out of your control… I promise it will get better, any college who doesn't accept you is an idiot they'd be lucky to have someone as amazing as you."

Rachel looked down when Quinn grabbed her hand, but she didn't pull away, something about Quinn holding her hand felt right, her eyes moved up to Quinn's and she let another tear fall down her cheek, Quinn pulled Rachel against her and wrapped her arms around her holding her close, Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just feel so broken Quinn." Rachel said quietly still holding onto Quinn, she wasn't sure why, but it just felt right being in her arms.

Quinn was about to say something when she noticed the huge bruise on Rachel's arm, Quinn pulled away and grabbed Rachel's wrist. "Rachel what the fuck happened?"

Rachel pulled her arm away and shook her head." N- Nothing…It's nothing."

She rolled her eyes." It doesn't look like nothing, who did that to you?"

Rachel sighed." Finn – We got into a fight, it was my fault… I should have said I'd go to California with him…He just got mad Quinn… "

Quinn was furious; she knew that Finn knew better to put hands on a woman, especially someone like Rachel. "I'll kill him, she should have never put his hands on you Rachel… "

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand again." Quinn please he's not worth it…"

Quinn knew her mistake was looking up into Rachel's big brown eyes, she sighed and nodded, "Okay, but If he touches you again, you better tell me Rachel and I'll handle it, I'm glad you dumped him, you deserve better then Finn anyway, I've been saying that for years, Rach."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's sudden protectiveness over her, she liked it, Finn had never been this protective over her, it was comforting, a sigh escaped her lips and Rachel looked down shrugging her shoulders

"No.. You're just saying that…" She shook her head, looking down. "No one else would ever love me."

Quinn bit her lip and decided that it was time to come clean about how she really felt about Rachel, she lifted Rachel's chin up and smiled " Yes they would Rachel, you're smart, funny, talented…you have a great personality….how could anyone not love you?"

Rachel eyes darted down, and then up again, looking at Quinn. There was a light pink now tinting her cheeks. "Some people think I come off too strong, or I'm too ambitious. I usually brush it off, because I love myself. And that's one of the main things that matter."

Quinn sighed." But that's just who you are Rachel, you shouldn't change for anyone, I like who you are, as annoying as you can be sometimes." She stepped closer towards Rachel, lifted her chin up and pressed her lips against Rachel's kissing her softly, then pulled away.

"Rachel I've liked you since the beginning of sophomore year… that's why I was so mean to you…because I was so damn worried about my reputation and what everyone would think…but I don't care about that anymore…"

Rachel was stunned that Quinn kissed her at first, but relaxed into the kiss, it felt perfect, and it was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had

"I've had the silliest school girl crush on you." Rachel shook her head, looking down again. "I didn't know what to do about it. Or if I was a lesbian, or bi-sexual… C – Can you kiss me again?"

Quinn smiled and nodded leaning down she kissed Rachel again, this time Rachel kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck her eyes closed and Rachel relaxed into Quinn's arms

Quinn deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into the other girls mouth, Rachel's lips parted and their tongues fought for dominance they kissed like that for a while until Quinn had to pull away for air, pressing her forehead against the other girls she smiled looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Rae?" Quinn spoke softly

Rachel relaxed into Quinn's arms, laying her head against the other girl's chest breathing heavily; she opened her eyes and looked up at Quinn when she spoke. "Yeah Quinn?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled and nodded smiling happily she kissed Quinn deeply holding onto her, she broke the kiss. "Would you like to come over and put a movie in and not watch it?"

Quinn smirked and nodded. " Sounds like a perfect way to end the day."  
-End


End file.
